Wingless Angel-Chapter 23
Wingless Angel-Chapter 24 Author's Note:Mature content please be advised Chris P.O.V I woke, straight up on the sofa. Theresa was sitting on her bed, looking at a wound on her arm. "You okay?" I startled her. "God, I didn't know you were awake." She said. "What happened?" "Some stupid assassin-like person, tried to kill you yesterday." "Really?" I unsuccesfully tried to hide the surprise in my voice. "Yeah, brown hair, red eyes. She seemed to know who you are, and she was surprised when I said your name was Christopher. She sound familiar?" She said. "She seems like a Forsaken. But they were all wiped out by Darius himself. Plus if a female is marked by bad-Nyx, they become to blood-thirsty, that's why the Forsaken were all male." I said. "Yeah." Theresa flinched from the wound on her arm. "Let me see that." I took her arm gently. "It's nothing serious." I willed the darkness rise and wrapped around her wound, I channelled my healing powers through the darkness. When the darkness peeled off, the wound was no longer bleeding. "Thanks. It looks like you aren't better off yourself." She pointed to my chest. I looked down and saw a long wound along my chest. "Gah, looks like she got me afterall. Don't worry it'll heal soon enough." I smiled at her worried look. "Let me try something, come here." She motioned me to sit on the bed. I did. She took a deep breath and spread out her palms, light surrounded her hands then she put them to the wound on my chest. She breathed in again, and I felt the light energy go through my body. When she removed her hands, the wound was gone. "How did you do that?" I asked. "I just used the powers I have-" "That's not what I meant, I mean you used light to heal me. I'm a child of Nyx remember? I heal through darkness, so how?" "I guess because we have blood relations. Hemera is Nyx's daughter, so since I'm closer to you in terms of blood, I guess that's how I can heal you. And technically I am your niece huh?" She gave out a nervous giggle. "Yeah, I guess so." I somehow found myself staring into those blue eyes of hers. "Yeah." I realised she was doing the same thing I was doing. "Tess." "Yeah Chris?" "Just hold still for a moment kay?" I put my hand on her cheek, and slowly leaned forward. I felt her tense, some part of my brain told me not to do it, but my body acted without my brain's permission. I bent forward and kissed her. Theresa P.O.V Christopher was kissing me! Christopher was kissing me! That thought rang through my head like a Siren. It wasn't as if I didn't want to kiss him, I just never realised he would want to kiss me. His kiss was gentle, not full of passion or lust. I breathed in his scent, he smelled like blood and sweat. My brain was telling me that I was dreaming, that Christopher was not kissing me. But his touch told me otherwise, his hand went up my back and onto my neck, bringing me closer to him. My arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. Then he stopped, pulled away. He was breathing hard, I saw something feral in his eyes. By the stiffness of his body, I knew he thought that I would pull away. I didn't, I teased his lips with mine, motioning for him to continue. He did, but this time instead of the gentle kiss from earlier, he kissed with a greater force, with urgency, as if he only had a few more moments with me. With the passion of his kiss, I couldn't support myself anymore. I fell flat on the bed. Hovering over me, supported by his knees and elbows, he continued to kiss me with greater force. His kiss was like fire. Christopher froze when he heard sound of Silena stirring. She was of course sleeping on the bed beside mine, with Mike. I prepared myself for a embarassing scene of trying to explain to her what was happening, but she simply did not wake up, but re-positioned herself on the bed. I looked at Chris, who was on top me. He looked at me, still breathing hard, his warm breath against my cold skin, made me shiver . Then, his expression turned to an alarmed one. He jumped, literally, off the bed. "I'm sorry Tess, I shouldn't have forced myself on you." He said. But you didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to say, but my voice wouldn't work, probably from the shock of what just happened. "I'm going to go take a shower. You should get some more rest." He turned around and began walking away. I wanted to tell him to stay, but again my voice didn't work. 'Chris P.O.V ' "What did I just do?!" I said to myself in the shower. I shouldn't have kissed her, I shouldn't have! But why did I? Because I love her that's why. ''The voice in my head said. Filled with rage, I punched the wall. The skin of my knuckled split open, the blood following the water into the drain. "''You have to watch the ones you love die and you will being death to anyone close to you. That was what Thanatos said wasn't it? He called it "the curse of death". It's the reason why I stayed away from people for three years." I said to myself, watching the skin of my knuckles heal themselves. "What's so different now? I did it for three years. Why suddenly, why with Tessa?" I sighed. My outrage had caused my wings to appear and now they nearly took the space of the entire toilet. "I can't let her, develop deeper feelings for me. What happened just now, was a mistake. It won't happen again." ''If it was a mistake, why did it feel so right? ''The voice in my head said. "Shut up me." I sighed. I covered my face with my hands. "What the heck was I supposed to do?!". Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 24|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 06:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page